catghostfandomcom-20200213-history
CatGhost 11 Confrontation
'CatGhost 11 Confrontation '''is the eleventh episode of the [[Cat Ghost|''Cat Ghost]] webseries. It was uploaded to the ''Cat Ghost'' YouTube Channel on June 12th, 2019 as the third episode of the Portal Saga. The episode was accompanied by the game Pertinence. Synopsis The episode begins with an image of a black and white stairwell with a static/glitch overlay. White text appears as someone asks another about what they've been doing at night, though stating that they're not mad and for the other person to wipe their tears away. Throughout this conversation, the image glitches and turns red, where red text appears with someone (presumingly the same person as the white text) saying that another is "more beast than woman" and a harlot before stating that they'll "fix their mess". The conversation ends with the person, in white text, saying that the other shouldn't let "him" see them cry. The scene then fades in to Naarah sitting at a table with Gideon (in his tree trunk form) and Bethany, both with the Skinwalker's eyes. Naarah remarks on how dinner was great despite the "mashed potatoes" not actually being mashed, though Gideon and Bethany simply stare at her in silence. She then asks if it would be okay for them to go to the cliffs that night, only to be greeted with silence once more. Trying to get a response, Naarah apologizes for making Gideon and Bethany worry about her, saying that she just needs to be outside and that it's important to her. Finally, she snaps at them, saying she's not the perfect girl that they want her to be and that she wants to be outside, not dressing up. Naarah is then interrupted by a knock at the door. She answers the door (with the Horrible Beast on it) to an unknown person, saying that her father isn't home right now and to come back later. Suddenly, some force tries to suck Naarah out of the home and, despite her struggle and cries for help, succeeds in doing so, slamming the door shut. Meanwhile, Elon (in her bat form) is digging a large hole with Malone watching over her. Malone asks her if Elon's having fun, to which she curtly responses if Malone is just going to stand there or help her. Malone tells her that she knows "how this works" and that "you can't take without giving something in return". Elon states that she'll "worry about it later" and keeps digging. Malone remarks on how Elon's attitude reminds her of when she was younger and thought she was going to change everything. Annoyed, Elon tells Malone that she has been studying for years getting ready for this, being the top of her class, but now that she's being weighed down by the burden of doing the same thing over and over again. She then states that she's "real", not a machine, and tells Malone to not waste her time with lectures. Malone replies by saying she's not the one stuck in a loop and that Elon should look in the mirror. Elon stops digging and stares at Malone, almost as if she's clued in about something (or is confused by it), while Malone simply smirks at her. The scene then changes to the void with Naarah (back in her ghost form) surrounded by a red vortex and several red Busts. Bethany then appears (no longer with the Skinwalker's eyes), saying that she didn't mean for this to happen. Naarah angrily responses by telling her not to speak to her anymore. Bethany then tells Naarah to "tell them she made her do" something and that she was "under her spell", which will stop what's happening. Upset, Naarah tells her that she's not telling anyone anything, that "she" was her best friend that Bethany took away from her. Bethany tells Naarah that "she" didn't love her like she did, saying that she didn't know what she went through to get her. When the scene goes back to Naarah, she's alone in the void without the Busts and red vortex. Naarah, now depressed, tells Bethany that she didn't care about her at all--just herself. She then tells someone to go ahead and drop her because there's nothing left for her. The scene then cuts away to black before fading in to the cabin with the Horrible Beast, now being set on fire. As this happens, Malone talks about how life is a series of failures, some merely pushing you back a few steps and others putting you in the ground. She then states that the failures that are eternal, however, aren't forgotten. The scene then changes to Elon (in her cat form) with her back turned to Malone in the middle of a forest. Malone tells Elon that "this isn't a game anymore" and that she doesn't know how good she had it where she was. She then says that if she leaves, she'll regret it for the rest of her life, but then says that it'll be the best thing that's ever happened to her. Elon responds by saying "it's time to grow up" and starts walking away from Malone. As Elon is walking away, the scene changes to an aerial view of the forest, where the sun (red/pink in color) rises overhead. The credits appear before everything fades to black. After several seconds, the episode ends. Companion Game Main article: ''Pertinence The game ''Pertinence accompanies CatGhost 11. The game lets the player act out Elon's journey running away from the wagon, ending up with Malone. Trivia * This is one of the few episodes to feature official subtitles, which are used to transcribe Bethany's "beeping". * During the first line of the intro, the word "where" is misspelled as "whare", and "to" is spelled "too", before a glitch corrects the spelling of both words. * The stairwell in the intro was previously seen for a single frame at the very end of CatGhost 4 Circle. * The image of Naarah in front of a red vortex was foreshadowed in the third icon of the Cat Ghost Youtube Channel. Gallery ''See also: ''Category:CatGhost 11 Confrontation images Intro Cg11 intro1.png|"So, this is where you have been sneaking off to at night?!" Cg11 intro2.png|"YOU ARE MORE BEAST THAN WOMAN" Cg11 intro3.png|No sweetie, please don't cry. I'm not angry at you." Cg11 intro4.png|"I WILL MAKE SURE YOU SUFFER, HARLOT" Cg11 intro5.png|"Wipe your tears young lady." Cg11 intro6.png|"I WILL TAKE CARE OF YOUR MESS" Cg11 intro7.png|"Don't let him see you cry" Episode Cg11 table.png|Naarah and Skinwalker-possessed forms of Bethany and Gideon at a table. Cg11 potatoes.png|Naarah commenting on the potatoes. Cg11 parents.png|Reaction shot of Beth and Gideon. Cg11 mad.png|Naarah getting mad. Cg11 door.png|The Horrible Beast. Cg11 nobodyhome.png|Naarah answering the door. Cg11 succ.png|Getting sucked into the void. Cg11 hole.png|The hole that Elon is digging Cg11 elon.png|Elon arguing with Malone. Cg11 malone.png|Malone, watching Elon. Cg11 elon suspicious.png|Elon reacting with suspicion to Malone's comment. Cg11 malone stare.png|A dramatic close-up of Malone. Cg11 vortex.png|Naarah in front of a red vortex. Cg11 beth.png|Beth appears. Cg11 shutup.png|Naarah getting mad at Beth. Cg11 youdontcare.png|Naarah's tearful monologue to Bethany. Cg11 dropme.png|"Just go ahead and drop me." Cg11 fire.png|The cabin going up in flames. Cg11 leaving.png|Malone telling Elon that she will regret leaving. Cg11 growingup.png|Elon walking away from Malone. Cg11 credits.png|End credits. Category:Videos Category:Portal Saga